


Staring Him in the Face

by DramaticGarbage



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: High School AU, Logince - Freeform, M/M, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28197222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticGarbage/pseuds/DramaticGarbage
Summary: Roman enlists help from his close friend to find out who his secret admirer is.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 9
Kudos: 78





	Staring Him in the Face

  
Logan sighed, this was the fifth location that Roman had dragged him to. Regardless, he’d continued to follow, his long strides able to keep him just behind Roman, even with his excited semi-sprint.

“Lo, it’s gotta be here! It’s gotta be right here!” Roman exclaimed as they arrived, Logan watching as he seemed to move with nearly cartoonish energy. His companion was essentially floating as he searched about the area, not able to be any kind of still until he managed to find and snag a small note that had been slipped between the slats of the park bench. “I got it! Okay, okay, okay.. Let’s see.” 

Roman plopped down on the bench, ready to unfold it and read it. Logan simply crossed his arms, leaning against the lamp post next to the bench and waiting to see what would happen next. 

Just like he had with the previous four notes, Roman paused once it was unfolded to hold the paper to his chest and swoon for a moment. “Lo, can you believe how romantic this all is? The notes, the clues, the mystery... The absolute poetry of it all? Just think, this enigmatic, secretive admirer of mine, going through all of this effort all for me!” 

“...Indeed.” Logan drawled.

“Oh I know, I know, this isn’t your idea of a fun evening. But.. Thank you, Lo. I knew you’d be just the one who’d be able to help! The first clue was so poetic, so beautifully and thoughtfully written.. You’re the only one who knows poetry as well as I! Thank you, truly.” Roman said, looking back at him so warmly and sincerely. All Logan could do in response was nod.

With a dramatic and wistful exhale, he finally looked down and read the note, one hand pressed to his chest as he looked it over. Once he’d read through it a couple times, he popped to his feet, standing just before Logan and reading through it one last time.

Roman finally looked up from the last note to see Logan looking back at him expectantly, his arms still crossed. Roman searched his expression, trying to understand the look in his eyes. Then something clicked. 

“...He’s right behind me, isn’t he?” 

Not the right thing though, apparently. 

Logan stared back into Roman’s eyes, deciding exactly how to respond to that. 

“No, Roman. Actually... He’s right in front of you.”


End file.
